Good ol' coffee shop
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: It's been years since she last saw her- since she last got her heart broken. And now, she's here again. Brittana! SLIGHT mention of Kinn. Only slight.


A young Latina woman strolled into the small coffee shop, tugging almost angrily at the black scarf wrapped a bit too snugly around her neck. She scowled as she made her way over to the line up- which wasn't really a line, considering there was only one other person- as she swiftly un-did the buttons on her black knee-length coat, draping it over one arm. Unconsciously as she waited, she started humming a song under her breath. Abruptly, the girl with blonde hair standing in front of the Latina whirled around suddenly, looking excited. Their eyes met, and the both of them froze. The girl with dark hair spoke hesitantly, and the blonde's eyes lit up as she answered excitedly, throwing her arms around the other girl. Though seemingly shocked for a moment, the Latina hugged back not long after.

They quickly decided to get out of the way as more people started to fill in, and quickly walked out as they continued to chat, the blonde happily helping the dark haired to get her coat back on. They walked for quite a while, not even caring as the snow started to lightly fall. The Latina had only the lightest smile on her face, while the blonde's lips were turned in a huge grin. She said something, and suddenly the smile fell off the Latina's face, and her eyes grew dark. The blonde seemed to notice this, and she frowned, stopping so she could turn to face the girl with dark skin and pained brown eyes. Her own blue eyes seemed to be frowning as much as she was. They stood there for a few moments, before the both of them started walking again.

Neither of them looked as happy as before, and if you looked close enough you'd realise that the shorter of the two had her hands clenched tightly at her sides, trembling slightly in what could be cold- or anger. Then the blonde said something, and the Latina froze completely.

The taller of the two quickly spun around, throwing herself at the shorter girl. There were tears in her eyes, and slowly the Latina hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few moments, murmuring to each other, and then pulled away. A few more words were exchanged, and then the blonde walked off.

The Latina stayed there, looking at the girl's back with sad- but hopeful eyes.

x-x

"Stupid fucking weather...life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone...~"

"Oh my god, my glee club did that when we were younger! We all sang together, and-..."

"...Brittany? Brittany Pierce...?"

"Oh my god, Santana! It's been so long!"

"Yeah, like, five years...How've you been?"

"Oh I've been great! How about you?"

"I've been okay...You seem different?"

"Well, I've been told I've matured since high school. I was a lot more...goofy back then."

"Yeah...you look good."

"You too! You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I mean, I've really missed you!"

"Yeah...I've missed you to. I don't mean to rush, but other idiots seem to want to get in line. Why don't we...walk outside?"

"Sounds good!"

"So, done any singing since glee club?"

"Of course!"

"Outside the shower?"

"...Oh. Then, no."

"Heh. Same old Brittany."

"Hey, I'd like to think at least _some_ things have changed since high school."

"Hudson came out of the closet."

"-And I missed it!"

"Yeah, he and Hummel are having a little gay party."

"Good for them! You know...speaking of relationships...Artie asked me to marry him."

"...You're still with him?"

"Mhhm...Santana, don't be angry."

"I'm not fucking angry."

"I'm sorry..."

"...It's okay."

"You know, I miss you."

"Mhhm."

"And what I did was wrong...I mean, saying I would chose you if we ever broke up. I didn't want to hurt Artie..."

"Mhhm."

"Or give you the wrong idea..."

"Mhhm."

"...But I still love you, Santana."

"What-"

"I do! I still love you! But I love Artie too...I'm sorry...can you please forgive me? All these years, I was worried you'd started to hate me...and I was so sad, because I need you, San'..."

"...its okay, Brittany."

"Really? You mean it!"

"Yeah. I love you too. I never stopped."

"I'm glad...well, you know, not glad you do since that's bad since I'm with Artie but I'm glad you're not mad and-"

"B, I get it."

"...Oh. Good. I'm so glad I ran into you, Santana...this meant the world to me...-Oh, it's pretty late. I'm sorry, I have to go...can I see you again?"

"Of course. Anytime."

"Great, see you Santana!"

"...Yeah...Anytime."


End file.
